Like a Handprint on my Heart
by Annnnnnnn
Summary: Blaine is a NYADA student. Kurt is a coffee shop owner, a little older than Blaine. We all know they're meant to be together. This is their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine had been pounding the New York streets for almost three hours, and quite frankly he was exhausted. He'd made up his mind when he'd set off from his apartment early this morning that he wasn't going to return home until he'd found some part- time work. However, his initial enthusiasm and determination was beginning to wane as he was slowly coming to the conclusion that there was no work to be had anywhere.

It wasn't as if he was being fussy about where he wanted to work. He had lost count of the number of shops he'd been into asking if they had any vacancies. Everyone had been politely apologetic, but unable to help.

Without realising it Blaine found he had stopped outside a particular shop not that far from where he lived. Blaine knew this shop. It was a charming coffee shop which had an aesthetic appeal to it and although it wasn't Blaine's regular coffee shop, he had always thought how warm and inviting it looked. However, despite the shop being so close to where he lived, Blaine usually went to a different coffee shop a bit further away.

Blaine knew there was a small sign in the shop window saying 'Staff Required'. He'd seen it several times before. Blaine also knew that this shop was owned by the infamously formidable Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel had a reputation that went before him, and whilst he ran a successful, exemplary business, he could put the fear of god into the most confident of people. He had been known to shoot any customer down that dared to cross him, and as for staff - rumour had it - many had been reduced to tears. Even the captain of Blaine's college football team who apparently had had a job there had been reduced to a blubbering wreck by Kurt Hummel.

However, the fact remained that Blaine needed a job - fast. His roommate had moved out a couple of months ago, and despite advertising for a new roommate, nobody had come forward. Blaine already worked several evenings a week playing a set at a local bar, but that was nowhere near enough to cover the whole rent for his apartment plus living expenses.

Blaine stood staring at the small sign in the shop window. His feet remaining firmly stuck to the spot where he'd come to a halt. His head was telling him to move on, go home and rethink this whole job idea - his body seemed to have other ideas. 'What was the worse thing that could happen?' Blaine asked himself as he peered through the glass into the shop. Even if he could just get some work here until he could find something else, or better still, a new roommate could be found, it could definitely help him out if a difficult situation.

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed the shop door open before he could change his mind.

There was a small queue at the counter. Blaine decided he would join the queue, get himself a coffee (he needed one after the morning he'd had anyway) and then while he was being served he could just ask about the job. Simple.

The shop had a low key comforting buzz about it. Quiet music played in the background, blending with the hum of chatter. And then there was this delicious aroma of coffee and pastries wafting over Blaine in waves making him feel inexplicably relaxed.

Waiting in line gave Blaine a chance to have a good look at the shop owner. Kurt Hummel - the reason why Blaine usually went to a coffee shop further away from home.

Kurt was on his own serving, and despite being rushed off his feet, still managed to have an air of superiority about him. His hair was perfectly coiffed, not a single strand out of place. His shirt was unbuttoned at the neck revealing pale, flawless skin. His arms below his rolled up sleeves, toned and strong. In fact he was probably one of the few people who could make a standard coffee shop apron look good. When he turned around to get something from over the back, Blaine could see he was wearing the tightest skinny jeans known to man. How did he ever get those on? Blaine tried to brush that thought far from his mind.

Suddenly Blaine was at the front of the queue. How did that happen? He really wasn't ready. His head was still reeling with inappropriate thoughts about tight jeans..

"Yes?" A sharp high voice was asking him. Being close up to Kurt Hummel felt even more intimidating than Blaine expected.

"Oh, uh.. Um...a drip..please." Stuttering was not going to create a good first impression.

"Size?" The voice returned in a polite but exasperated sort of way.

"Oh.. Um.. Medium". This wasn't going well. "Thank you." Blaine could have done with something to eat too, but he didn't trust himself to ask for anything else.

Kurt busied himself making Blaine's coffee. Blaine took a big gulp - it was now or never. As Kurt put the coffee firmly on the counter, Blaine handed over some money to Kurt and decided now was the time. "I was wondering if you're still looking for staff?" Blaine asked as coherently as he could.

Kurt sorted out Blaine's change, then looked up at him and raising one eyebrow, "I am," the high voice said slowly. He then didn't say anything else, so he was obviously waiting for Blaine to speak.

"Oh, I'm a student at NYADA. I need a job to cover some of my rent. My roommate moved out. I've worked in a coffee shop before. I'm reliable." Blaine knew he was rambling.

"Okay, okay.." Kurt interrupted in a stern voice.

"..and I love coffee.." Blaine tailed off.

He may have detected a small smile from Kurt at the last remark. It was hard to tell. "I really don't need your life history," the high voice retorted.

"Sorry.."

"Have a seat over there, I'll have a quick chat to you about it when the queue's died down." Kurt gestured to a small table over by the wall, then he turned to the next customer in the queue.

Blaine initially spent a bit of time watching Kurt work, sipping his coffee as he did so. Kurt couldn't really be a lot different in age than he was, Blaine noticed when he looked closely. Maybe two or three years older, Blaine would guess, but his manner suggested someone far older. It was very hard to imagine Kurt Hummel being young and carefree with a group of friends, yet surely he couldn't always behave like the ice cold man that he appeared to be. There must be a human being somewhere beneath that hard exterior. Anyway he certainly knew how to make delicious coffee - Blaine would give him that.

Blaine was woken from his thoughts by another cup of coffee being placed on the table next to him. He'd obviously completely zoned out and hadn't noticed that the queue was now gone. "I've made you another coffee. Sorry to keep you waiting." Kurt's voice was softer than it had been previously. He perched himself carefully on the chair opposite Blaine, sitting with a certain poise that matched his demeanour precisely. Nobody would ever have expected Kurt Hummel to slouch, and there is no way he would ever be seen behaving in such a common manner.

"Oh.. Um.. Thanks .. Um.. For the coffee." He really must stop stuttering. "You know my coffee order?"

"Of course." Kurt's voice was again a little less snappy than previously, giving Blaine hope that he could maybe work for this man without being reduced to a quivering mess. "About the job," Kurt continued, "I could really do with someone to cover some morning shifts, to give me a chance to get on in the kitchen. I already have help at the weekends, so it would really just be weekdays. How does that fit in with you?"

"Yes.. Mornings are fine. All my regular classes are in the afternoons and its only occasionally we have to go in in the morning for something.. I think I have a timetable of extra curricula requirements at home. I can let you know the dates." Blaine began to feel worried he was boring Kurt with too much information again.

If he was, Kurt didn't comment. "Good. Fine. 8am sharp tomorrow morning then." Kurt offered his hand to shake hands with Blaine, to seal the deal so to speak. Blaine gingerly took Kurt's hand, giving Kurt his brightest smile. He was shocked at how smooth and delicate Kurt's hand felt against his own guitar calloused fingers. With that Kurt was gone, busying himself back behind the counter, leaving Blaine to wonder what on earth had possessed him to take a job in the one place he'd been determined not to.

"You're working where?" Sam asked incredulously. "Whatever possessed you to take a job there?"

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed. "I can always leave once I get myself sorted. It's just for now."

"I just can't believe - have you not heard of this guy's reputation?

Blaine shrugged. "It may not be so bad - I mean he said he'd be doing stuff in the kitchen while I'm doing my shift, and I really need the money."

"I've told you that you can always come and bunk with me and Mike. You really don't have to put yourself through this, Blaine."

"Yeah I know, and thank you, but I like my apartment and don't want to give up hope just yet. I'm sure someone will come along."

Blaine had just finished his set at the bar to rapturous applause, and was now enjoying his 'drink on the house' before he set off home. Sam, his old friend from high school, and now fellow student at NYADA had come along to support him.

"You were really good tonight, by the way," Sam offered. Those girls in the corner were going nuts over 'Teenage Dream', I think you may have found yourself some groupies.

"Oh I don't think so," Blaine commented, glancing over at the small dance floor where the same girls were going wild at the band that had come on after Blaine.

"No, I definitely heard them asking what nights you perform here - I'm sure they mainly come to see you."

Blaine shrugged. "I doubt it. But I can dream."

"Anyway," Blaine smiled, " you'll have to come and see my brilliant barista skills one morning. You can come and give me some moral support."

"Yeah, I might come in and be a difficult customer if I actually feel brave enough to come in."

"It's actually really nice in there," Blaine added, "I'm not saying you have to actually like Kurt Hummel - although I think he made me the best coffee I've ever had."

"Well there must be something that keeps the customers coming back, and it certainly isn't his charm and charisma."

"Mmm, people can put up with alot to feed their caffeine addiction. And at least that means I'm not going to become homeless for the time being."

Kurt didn't really like having to give up the reigns to any part of his coffee shop to anyone else, but he'd long ago conceded that running the shop wasn't something that he could manage by himself.

He knew he wasn't always as gracious as he could be to any staff who came to work for him. He resented the fact that he was unable to cope by himself, even though he knew it was a physical impossibility - even for Kurt Hummel. His coffee shop was his 'baby' which he had cherished and nurtured, and still to this day, loved with a passion.

Needless to say, no staff member ever seemed to stay long working for Kurt. It wasn't their fault exactly, it was just that as soon as Kurt spotted a weakness in them, he found it annoyed him so much that he ground them down until eventually they'd have enough of his ill humoured ways and just up and leave.

Kurt hadn't always been like this. He could remember how excited he'd been when his coffee shop dream had been realised just over two years ago. His heart had felt light with excitement on his first day of opening, and he'd virtually skipped across the threshold of the shop, ecstatic about his new venture.

Somewhere along the way, sheer exhaustion and a few failed relationships had hardened him into someone he barely recognised. He could see that people were wary of him, and his impatient and sarcastic attitude did nothing to quell their fears.

Kurt was tired of this, of being like this. He felt like it was time to live a little, love a little, but he wasn't sure he could remember how anymore.

Blaine had survived his first two shifts at the coffee shop. He'd arrived on his first morning, bright and early - keen to set a good impression. After a polite 'good morning', he'd donned the apron Kurt had provided him with and set to work.

For the first hour Kurt had taken the helm, with Blaine watching carefully. Blaine had stepped in to help where he could - clearing a few tables when needed and just generally helping out without getting in the way. Kurt had promised to show him how to work the dishwasher when things quietened down.

Once the first rush of the day was over Kurt had suggested Blaine could make them both a coffee. Blaine had discovered Kurt's regular coffee was a non- fat mocha, and Blaine had decided he'd make himself a caramel latte as the one Kurt had made him the day before had been so delicious.

By the end of the second day, Kurt and Blaine had slipped into an easy routine. Despite the space being tight, they managed to work round each other without getting in each other's way. Kurt hadn't yet left Blaine completely on his own, but he was already able to do some baking in the kitchen, just coming out to help out where needed.

Blaine took his apron off at the end of his shift, "I don't know how you've been doing this on your own, Kurt. It must be exhausting..." Having felt so comfortable working with Kurt, Blaine suddenly feared he'd overstepped the mark by saying what he said.

Kurt smiled wryly without looking up at Blaine. "It's not always so easy.."

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow..Kurt," Blaine smiled brightly.

"Yeah, thanks Blaine," Kurt said this time looking up. At the sight of the dazzling smile and curly head of hair, Kurt felt a tiny piece of his heart soften a little. Blaine looked so comforting, and well, so warm. It gave Kurt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, and Blaine..," Kurt said as Blaine turned to leave, "you're doing really well."

Blaine internally high fived himself as he exited the shop.

Blaine could honestly say he was actually quite enjoying working for Kurt, and once he'd been paid for the first time, appreciated the pressure it took off him financially.

However, Blaine was definitely finding working five shifts a week exhausting. After working at the shop, Blaine's day was filled with classes, homework, rehearsing and often a gig at the bar in the evening. Even on weekends, he fared no better, although he wasn't working for Kurt he still had an endless stream of college stuff to catch up on, plus doing his washing and cleaning the apartment - quite important incase anyone did come round for a viewing. So by the time the middle of his second week arrived Blaine had had to literally crawl out of bed to get to work. There was no way on earth Blaine would have dared be late, for although he felt comfortable around Kurt most of the time he was still slightly fearful of getting on the wrong side of him.

Blaine arrived for work bleary eyed one day towards the end of his second week, hoping that a coffee would help him perk up. As soon as he opened the shop door, Blaine could sense something wasn't right, the atmosphere just felt wrong. Kurt's reply was distinctly icy as Blaine gave him a cheery 'hi' on his way in to put his bag and coat in the staff area, giving Blaine a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Blaine arrived at the counter, Kurt immediately left to go into the kitchen without giving Blaine any acknowledgement. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the action, but pushed it to the back of his mind. This was the Kurt he'd been wary of in the beginning, but having worked with him these last few days, already knew that wasn't the real him. He hoped it wasnt he who had done anything to upset Kurt.

Despite feeling pretty grotty, Blaine managed to work his way through the queue of early morning workers with his usual charm. He was desperate for a coffee and at the first opportunity made one for himself and Kurt. Blaine glanced into the kitchen, noticing Kurt in the middle of baking, leaning on the kitchen work top, just staring into space. Something was definitely wrong. Even if Kurt wasn't chatty, he was certainly never idle.

Blaine carried Kurt's coffee into the kitchen and carefully put it on the counter near him. "Kurt," Blaine said quietly, " here's a coffee for you."

Kurt turned slowly to look at Blaine, as if he couldn't remember where he was. His bright blue eyes were a little watery, as he nodded a silent thanks to Blaine for the coffee.

Blaine felt a little unsure of what to do about Kurt. He didn't feel he knew him well enough to start asking him what was wrong and to start delving into his personal life. Blaine thought that the best he could do for now was to keep things under control out front and just give Kurt some time to himself.

At one point Blaine could hear Kurt talking quietly on the phone in serious tones although he couldn't catch what he was saying. It was none of his business Blaine knew, but he just wanted to help. Kurt was a very private person and kept himself guarded and Blaine was pretty sure he wouldn't be opening up to him, his employee, anytime soon.

After a couple of hours Blaine made them both another drink, venturing into the kitchen to take Kurt his. Kurt had managed to make a couple of cakes during the morning despite his obvious distress. Blaine guessed when you had your own business you just had to get on with it no matter how you were feeling. He put Kurt's coffee down. "I made you another coffee. I wasn't sure if you wanted one or not, but I needed one so..." Blaine didn't try and meet Kurt's eyes as he spoke softly.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said, seeming a little better than earlier. "Could you put these cakes out when you get a minute?"

"Sure, I'll do it right now," Blaine said picking up one of the large cake platters with both hands. "This one looks delicious, carrot cake right?"

"Yeah, carrot cake. It's quite therapeutic to make - all that grating." Kurt smiled wryly.

" I'll find the label, and the other one's chocolate..?"

"Triple chocolate fudge cake," Kurt told Blaine as he carefully carried the carrot cake over to the counter. He'd definitely be in trouble if he dropped one of Kurt's masterpieces. He almost shuddered at the thought.

Just as Blaine had put the label on the triple chocolate fudge cake he was startled by the shop door being flung open noisily. "Blaineee," a voice was saying. Blaine looked up, more worried about what Kurt might be thinking at the commotion than who was actually calling his name.

The next minute Sam and Mike, Sam's roommate, appeared at the counter in front of him, both grinning broadly.

"Hi Guys," Blaine smiled, still a little wary of Kurt and what he may be thinking of Blaine's social call. "What are you two up to?"

"We just thought we'd come and say 'hi', and see how your new job's going," Mike said excitedly. "We've just finished class and fancied a drink and you sprang to mind."

"Well," Blaine prompted, thankful that no one else had come in the shop after his friends., "what are you having guys?"

Sam glanced up at the drinks menu. "Oh, definitely a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and sprinkles." Sam licked his lips exaggeratedly.

"I'll have a vanilla latte with extra vanilla syrup on top,"Mike enthused, "and we'll have two pieces of that triple chocolate fudge cake please."

"My god, you two, I hope you're not going to make yourselves sick," Blaine laughed.

"We'll be fine," Sam said getting out his money. "We've just had dance class so we're super hungry. We need lots of energy-giving food and drink,"

"Point taken," Blaine commented, tipping milk in the jug to start Sam's milkshake, "as long as you don't complain to me when you feel ill."

"Promise we won't, Mike laughed.  
"Anyway we were wondering if you fancied going out tonight? Our band's playing at that new bar near college - we're on last, so not 'til around 10.30, but we thought we'd go clubbing after to celebrate."

"Oh is it a regular gig then?" Blaine questioned.

Yes, once a week at the moment," Sam grinned, obviously pleased. He and Mike were in a band together with another couple of guys from college, Nick and Jeff, who were also old friends of Blaine's from high school.

Blaine was genuinely pleased for his friends. They'd been trying really hard to find a platform for their band - they really deserved a lucky break. "That's great guys, I'm so pleased for you, I really am. I'm not sure if I can make the clubbing though, I've been so tired lately. I felt like death this morning. I'd love to come and watch you play though." Blaine finished making his friends' drinks and put their money through the till.

"Cool," Mike said slurping his coffee as he and Sam went to sit down at a table in the window. "We understand if you need your beauty sleep."

A new customer chose that moment to come in the shop, stopping Blaine from retorting to Mike's last comment.

Blaine untied his apron at the end of his shift, walking into the kitchen to let Kurt know he was going. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he entered, "Oh, that time already. I'm just coming through."

"Don't worry, there's no one waiting," Blaine said softly. "I would stay a bit longer.." 'Because you seem so upset today' Blaine wanted to add, but knew he couldn't. "But I have a class to get to, not that I really want to go to it.."

"What class is it?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Music theory - mind numbingly boring, but I guess necessary," Blaine grimaced.

"I graduated from NYADA," Kurt looked wistful. Blaine hoped he didn't look as amazed as he felt. "I remember that class well. Is it still Professor Lawson, the guy with the stylish comb over and who does a lot of eccentric arm waving while he lectures?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said carefully, smiling, "that's the guy."

"Well, I don't want to make you late for class." Kurt came through to take over serving. "Have fun in music theory ...and thanks for this morning - I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt gave him a brief wave.

Blaine returned the wave as he left the shop. His heart was inexplicably thumping in his chest at the knowledge that Kurt used to go to NYADA. Suddenly it all made sense now. His sense of style, his natural grace - he looked like a performer.

Every single snippet of information Blaine found out about Kurt seemed to him leave him wanting to know more.

A little after 7 Blaine was heading wearily home after spending a couple of hours in one of the college practice rooms. These were his only chances to practice his piano pieces on a proper piano, rather than his keyboard that he had back at his apartment. Plus Blaine really relished being able to 'lose' himself playing piano, all his worries slipped away while he was playing and he always came out from his sessions feeling gloriously relaxed.

As Blaine neared the coffee shop on route to his apartment, his thoughts moved to Kurt and as to what must have happened to make him near to tears this morning. Blaine wouldn't have yet called them friends, but he felt he at least knew him enough to worry what might be wrong.

Despite Kurt's reputation amongst Blaine's peers, Blaine could honestly say Kurt had never been horrible to him - maybe a little short on occasion - but certainly never disrespectful. Maybe the rumours were just that, rumours that had got out of hand.

Blaine glanced over at the coffee shop. Although it was past closing, he could see the lights were still on. Kurt was probably finishing up for the day, Blaine thought. He stopped. Maybe he could just go over there. Should he?

Blaine was thankful the shop door was unlocked. He could imagine a horrible scenario of him rattling a locked door and Kurt, hearing the commotion, having to come and let him in. As he closed the door behind him, Kurt appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a t-towel.

"Blaine!...hi.. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. Sure..fine. I was ..um..just passing", Blaine gestured outside.

"Come on through to the kitchen," Kurt offered, heading back in. "I'd decided to get ahead of myself with some baking this evening. I've almost finished - just tidying up."

Blaine looked around at several cake boxes piled high.

"Are you just on your way home from college now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes - Classes finished ages ago -but I've been practicing my piano pieces. It's the best time for finding a free practice room."

"Well then, I don't suppose you've eaten. I was just going to make myself an omelette before I head off home, partly because I've no food at home. Why don't you join me?" Kurt began cracking eggs into a bowl.

"I don't want to be alot of trouble."

"It's no trouble Blaine."

"I was just passing.."

"So you said," Kurt smiled at him softly. Blaine's stomach did a little flip.

"Okay..thank you, then."

"Good."

Before he knew it Blaine was sitting in one of the big soft chairs at the back of the shop, opposite Kurt Hummel, eating the most delicious meal he'd had in ages.

Kurt had also brought over a couple of mugs and a thermos jug of coffee. "I always make some coffee to put in here before I clean the coffee machine, just in case I need it." Kurt smiled at Blaine, "and I seem to remember you telling me that you love coffee, so this seems the perfect time."

"Thank you Kurt, this is really all so delicious." Blaine felt like he was gushing, but he had such a warm glow inside of him he really couldn't help it. "I really only came to see if you were okay after this morning. I mean, I know it's none if my business or anything but you just seemed so down..and now I feel like I've caused you a lot more work by coming..."

Kurt gave a sigh as he got up and slid two pieces of cheesecake onto plates for them both. "When I saw you come in, I must admit I thought you'd come to tell me you'd had enough of me or the job, or both.."

"No Kurt, no. Definitely not.."

"You wouldn't be the first.." Kurt paused for a moment. "Actually I'd just had some news this morning..my dad had been taken into hospital with chest pains. He had a major heart attack when I was in high school, and he was in a coma for a few days. It was touch and go for a while, and it really was the worst week if my life..."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Oh it's fine, he's fine. I've spoken to Carole, my stepmom, and it was just a scare this time. I think the awful memories came flooding back as soon as I heard the news. ..my dad and I have always been close. After my mom died when I was 8, it was only me and him for quite a few years until he met Carole."

"Oh I'm glad he's okay." Blaine had known it must've been something big. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.."

"Blaine, don't be silly. It's been a long time since someone's cared that much." Kurt got up, sounding a little choked, making himself busy bustling around in the cupboards behind the counter.

Blaine felt a little sad at Kurt's last remark. He was suddenly glad that he'd decided to come in when he'd seen the lights on.

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was crouching down by his seat, squeezing his hand gently. "Blaine," he said gently, "Blaine, it's time to wake up."

Blaine blinked a few times before he was properly awake. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kurt." He couldn't believe he'd managed to fall asleep. " These seats are just too comfortable," he huffed a small laugh.

"It's fine Blaine, you're tired." Kurt stayed where he was, still squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You're right, I am tired, but I really never meant to fall asleep.." Blaine ran his free hand through his hair, creating a bed head look that made him look more sleepy than ever.

"Blaine, you're adorable," Kurt laughed lightly, "did anyone ever tell you that? Please never change. Don't let this city or any of the cynics in it change you. I let it get to me - and now I'm struggling to find myself again. So please just don't change."

"Now," Kurt continued, before Blaine could say anything. " I don't want you to argue with me on this, but tomorrow come in at 10 o'clock- catch up on some sleep. You can make it up another time."

"No, really you don't have to do that."

"I know," Kurt said, "but I am. Anyway I'm thinking of flying back to Ohio on Sunday to see my dad for a couple of days. My weekend girls have offered to cover Monday and Tuesday for me, so I'll need you in fighting form for next week."

"Okay," Blaine conceded. "Thank you.

"So - are you up to going to watch your friends' band now?" Kurt smiled questioningly.

Of course Kurt had heard all that earlier.

"I guess. I think they'll be disappointed if I don't. I'm sure you heard how excited they were, and they do often come and support me at the bar where I play." Blaine looked at the time on his phone. "If I leave now, I should make it."

As Blaine set off into the night he felt like he was floating. He realised with delight that he'd made a new friend this evening, a friend that he could see himself keeping for a very long time. He certainly hadn't seen that coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the bar, Blaine bought himself a beer and found himself a small table where he had a good view of the stage. Only five minutes until the boys were due on, he'd just made it in good time. He was pleased to see there was a good turn out tonight. Luckily being on late was a good slot for the band to get. He'd played to half empty bars in his time because most people were probably still at home getting ready to go out for the evening at his session time.

While he waited, Blaine's thoughts turned to Kurt and everything that had happened this evening. He knew that tonight he'd seen the real Kurt, and he'd liked what he'd seen. He just felt so comfortable around Kurt, he couldn't explain it.

Blaine hung around for a quick drink with the boys after their performance before heading home. There were congratulations all round - they'd been amazingly good. By the time they'd been on their fifth and final number, most people in the bar had been on their feet.

Of course the boys were going on for further celebrations whilst Blaine was heading home, despite their persuasions. Blaine left them with promises of joining them another time, and although he had been slightly tempted to go with them he felt he would have been abusing Kurt's trust if he'd turned up for work with a hangover, having been given a lie in to catch up on some sleep.

As soon as he got into bed, Blaine pulled out his phone. Kurt had given Blaine his phone number before he'd left the shop tonight. After only a moment's hesitation Blaine sent off a text to Kurt to thank him for dinner and to tell him he'd got home safely. Blaine then sat in bed, his stomach churning after he'd hit the 'send' button, wondering if he'd done the right thing.

Blaine's phone buzzed with a reply only a minute later. His hand shook as he opened the message.

YOU'RE V. WELCOME. SLEEP WELL. (From Kurt)

YOU TOO. SEE YOU TOMORROW. (From Blaine)

Blaine sent off the second text and quickly put his phone down in case he was tempted to send another text. He didn't want to push it.

Somehow Blaine had got into the habit of calling in to see Kurt if ever he was still at the shop after Blaine's late piano practice. He didn't really know how it happened.

The first time was the day Kurt returned from his visit to Ohio. Blaine had stayed at college again to use the practice room and had noticed the lights on in the shop. He thought he'd call in to ask Kurt how his dad was. Before he knew it they were both sitting down to dinner again. Kurt hadn't even asked Blaine if he'd wanted to stay this time - he'd just started cooking as soon as Blaine came in because of course Kurt had no food at home having only just got back from Ohio.

After expressing delight when Kurt had told him his dad was really well, Blaine had then proceeded to tell Kurt that he'd also grown up in Ohio. It had turned out they'd only lived two hours away from each other and knew each others' schools. They had both been in their school glee clubs which had competed against each other, even though Kurt and Blaine hadn't actually been competing at the same time.

Kurt had asked Blaine if he still went back to Ohio, and Blaine had embarrassing felt tears welling in his eyes as he told Kurt how, after coming out to his parents at age 14, they had slowly distanced themselves from him. "They consider it a lifestyle choice, and whilst I get a financial allowance to help me with college fees, they prefer me not to attend family gatherings," Blaine had explained to Kurt.

It seemed that Kurt's dad had been completely supportive of Kurt being gay, having known apparently since Kurt was three, even though he hadn't officially come out to him until he was 16.

They'd subconsciously linked fingers across the table as they both recounted stories of some heart wrenching bullying they'd both endured for being gay - breaking away only for Kurt to retrieve the jug of coffee he'd made earlier.

After he'd got home that night he'd again texted Kurt to thank him for dinner, and they'd texted back and forth for over half an hour before Blaine finally drifted off to sleep with a silly grin on his face.

The next time Blaine called in to see Kurt he had no reason at all to do it, but he did it anyway. Kurt had already started dinner for them both when he arrived, and if either of them thought anything of it, it wasn't mentioned. They'd talked long into the evening, amazed at how much they had in common. Kurt had told Blaine how he'd always wanted to be on Broadway, but how he'd eventually given up that dream for his second love - baking. A love he'd inherited from his mother, and his coffee shop had been born when Kurt had been left some money by his grandmother.

Their texts that night had started as soon as Blaine had left the shop to begin the short walk home, carrying on until Blaine couldn't fight sleep anymore, tucked cozily under his bed covers.

Somehow after that texts had moved on to every night, not just the nights when Kurt had made them both dinner. Blaine would often text him when he got home from playing at the bar, the texts always ending with shared 'goodnights' and 'sleep well'.

One evening Blaine let himself into the shop, surprised to see Kurt sitting at their usual evening table, busy on his laptop. "Hi Blaine!" Kurt said cheerfully looking up from whatever he was typing.

Blaine smiled over at Kurt, "hi." Before he could comment any further a small dark haired girl of about the same age as Kurt appeared from the kitchen, engulfing Blaine in a hug.

"You must be Blaine," she squealed excitedly as Blaine tried to reciprocate the hug out of politeness, wondering what on earth was going on. "I've heard so much about you - I just couldn't wait to meet you. Kurt refused to come home to have dinner with me tonight because this is one of his Blaine nights. So the only way I can see him is to come and cook for us all here.."

"Rachel, Rachel," Kurt interrupted, "just calm down a minute." Kurt turned to Blaine, "Blaine, please meet my over excitable, broadway star to be, roommate and best friend, Rachel."

Rachel giggled at Kurt's description of her. "Pleased to meet you Rachel," Blaine offered smiling broadly at her, having been released from her over enthusiastic hug.

"Oh," she gushed, " I can see why Kurt likes you so much. You really are adorable." Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes in despair at Rachel's words. "I need to finish dinner - it won't be long. You sit down with Kurt, Blaine, and I'll leave you two to talk about whatever you talk about while I put the finishing touches to my culinary masterpiece."

With that, Rachel disappeared back into the kitchen. Kurt shook his head, "no filter," he commented, "but she means well.."

"She seems a nice friend to have," Blaine smiled, still reeling internally from Rachel's revelations. "So, roommate huh?"

"We've roomed since we both started at NYADA, although we were sort of friends at high school. We hated each other in the beginning, probably because we were competing against each other for solos when we were in Glee club, and it kind of turned into a love /hate relationship over time."

Kurt got up from his seat. "I'd better go and see if Rachel needs a hand, she can be a bit of a drama queen in the kitchen, well in everything really, sometimes." As Kurt headed into the kitchen he turned back to Blaine, "Blaine, would you be okay to make us all a proper coffee to have with dinner. I'm going to clean the machine later, so it's okay to use it. Rachel will have a drip - i yhink she'll take it black. Thank you." Blaine glanced up at Kurt as he spoke - had Kurt just winked at him?

Blaine had just placed their coffees on the table when Rachel and Kurt appeared from the kitchen with the food. Rachel had done a good job of throwing together a delicious vegetable pasta dish, with a big salad for them all to share. "Nothing fancy," she'd declared with a flourish as she sat down.

"Rachel, this is the best," Blaine declared after his first mouthful, "and I'm starving, so thank you."

"You're welcome, and oh, Blaine I see you've made me a coffee. I've heard you make the best coffee ever.." Blaine's eyes grew wider in surprise as chewed his next mouthful of pasta. He discreetly glanced sideways at Kurt, who seemed to be staring intently at his own dinner, looking a little more flushed than normal. Blaine wasn't sure if this evening could get any weirder.

Rachel and Kurt had been suitably impressed to find out that Blaine had been the lead vocalist at his high school glee club. "I think your glee club sounds better," Blaine had commented. " at least everyone stood a chance of getting a solo. In mine there was a student council who appointed someone as the lead, and everyone else had to more or less sing back up. I mean I can't complain as I was lucky enough to get the lead, but it can't have been much fun for everyone else.

Blaine had discovered that Rachel had been in an off broadway production of 'Evita', which had then gone on tour for a few months. She was now back for the show to do another stint in New York, starting in month's time.

"I'd really love to come and see it when it opens," Blaine had declared to Rachel.

"I'm going to insist that you do," Rachel had told him. "In fact you and Kurt, even though Kurt's seen it loads of times. I need to keep reminding him not to give up on his broadway dream."

"You shouldn't Kurt, if that's what you always wanted to do," Blaine urged, " I haven't heard you sing, but I know how good you have to be to get into NYADA."

"You're sweet Blaine, but there's nothing out there for me. I sing like a girl - so roles are limited..." Kurt tailed off.

"No Kurt," Blaine started, "even if roles are limited you can't give up. You have to explore other avenues, you know sing or act anywhere for now because you never know what's round the corner."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I gave it a good try, and at some point I had to be honest with myself.."

"Seriously! How can you say that. You're not much older than me." Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt thought it was too late for him to keep trying. "Kurt, this shop is great, I love it here, but I can't see you wanting to run this business forever. You're so much bigger than this."

Suddenly Rachel threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my god! You two. You're just so cute together." She smiled, as both men looked at her in astonishment. "Don't worry, I know you're both oblivious, but I'm going to be the first to say 'I told you so' when it happens."

"What pizza do we all want To eat?" Blaine asked, waving the take out menu at his friends.

"Definitely pepperoni," Jeff cut in excitedly.

"Hawaiian's my favourite," Sam said, "but to be honest I'll eat anything I'm so hungry."

"Right," Blaine picked up his phone. "Unless anyone objects, I'll just order one pepperoni and one Hawaiian."

Mike and Nick hummed a murmured agreement, as Blaine took his phone and the menu somewhere a bit quieter to phone through their order.

Blaine and his friends were having a rare Xbox/movie session at Blaine's apartment. They were hardly ever all free at the same time these days, but this particular Sunday afternoon had proved to be miraculously suitable for everyone.

Blaine had forgotten how much he enjoyed just hanging out with the boys. Life was so busy lately, not all of it in a bad way, but hectic all the same.

"So," Sam turned to Blaine as he came back to join the others, having finished his phone call. "How's that diva of a boss treating you these days? I'm impressed you're even still working for him."

The other boys were engrossed in the Xbox game not hearing Sam's question. "Okay..actually," Blaine said slowly. "I like it there."

Blaine snuck a glance at Sam, who raised his eyebrows at Blaine's reply. "You're just too nice Blaine," Sam sighed.

"No," Blaine lowered his voice, "he's actually nice. I like him."

"I can't believe what you're saying." Sam stared at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his phone rather than look at Sam. "I really like him Sam... Really like him. I know what you're thinking because I thought it too before I knew him." Blaine paused, giving Sam time to absorb this information. Luckily at that moment there was a big raucous from the gamers.

Nick threw down his controller. "That's it I'm officially useless at this game. Sam you take over..." Sam moved to join the other boys still looking confusedly at Blaine as he went.

"We need to talk later," Sam muttered to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe he'd actually told Sam he liked Kurt. He had no intention of telling anyone - ever. He'd only just been able to admit it to himself, and there was no way Kurt would ever feel the same way about him. Kurt was sophisticated and stylish, what on earth would he ever see in a scruffy haired douchbag like Blaine.

Now that Blaine had admitted to himself how much he liked Kurt, it was as if a whole new world had opened up for him. The sight of Kurt in his skin tight jeans had him imagining all sorts of things that he rapidly tried to erase from his mind, and every time they accidentally touched or brushed past each other, Blaine literally felt sparks shooting through his whole body. In fact work had become a complete nightmare..and Blaine loved it and hated it, all at the same time.

Blaine had decided that the only way out would be to tell Kurt he was going to give up the job. He'd tell Sam and Mike he'd take up their offer of bunking at their apartment - he was hardly spending any time at his own apartment anyway as he was having to work at the coffee shop to pay for it. He knew he'd miss having his own place, but he really had to do something before he made a complete fool of himself...not in a million years would Kurt ever see him in that way.

As Blaine arrived for his next shift at work, the thought of telling Kurt he was leaving almost made him feel like crying. Blaine found himself staring at Kurt's perfect pink lips as he spoke to him, imagining what they would taste like if he kissed them, and knew deep down he was lost - there was no way he could leave.

Perhaps he could put a stop to the regular dinners. He didn't want to of course, but maybe that would be a good start until he could get his brain in order. Then Blaine started to worry how would he stop the dinners. Just not turn up? He didn't feel like he could that. He would have to make up an excuse, and Blaine hated lying.

"Blaine.. Are you alright?" Kurt made Blaine jump out of his skin. "You don't seem your normal self today."

"Oh I'm fine - miles away, sorry." Blaine's heart was thumping in his chest. He'd been so absorbed he hadn't noticed Kurt come to stand next to him.

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked him, absentmindedly straightening the cups stacked on top of the coffee machine.

"Dinner," Blaine breathed, as Kurt leaned into him, reaching the cups that were a but further away. "Um.. Dinner.." This was stupid. Of course he wanted dinner with Kurt. "I'm not sure what time I.."

"Oh Blaine, let me explain. Rachel's invited a one of our old school friends, Santana, over tonight, and she would like you to come as well - we would love you to come as well.." Kurt amended, almost seeming a little nervous. Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt to see if that were the case. "In fact you'd be doing me a favour - the girls spend a lot if time fretting over my personal life and I'm sure they'd love to take you under their wing too." Kurt smiled softly.

Blaine knew he should say no. Kurt was just being kind, surely, knowing he wouldn't be at the shop this evening. "I don't know what time I'll be finished.."

"It'll be perfect then...our apartment is right near NYADA actually - you won't have far to come. You can call me when you're done later and I'll give you directions." Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, stopping what he was doing and looking him right in the eyes.

Oh for heaven's sake! One look in those clear blue eyes and Blaine was gone. He'd completely forgotten why he was trying to say no to dinner in the first place.

When Blaine didn't answer immediately, Kurt looked down, "if you don't want to come I completely understand. I mean I'm sure you have enough of me working here..."

'I can't come because I think I'm slowly falling in love with you.'  
"Of course I'd love to come." Blaine briefly squeezed Kurt's hand that was resting on the counter, giving him bright smile,"there's nothing I'd like more." Which of course was the absolute truth.

Kurt had been plucking up courage all morning to ask Blaine over for dinner. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just come right out and say it. It wasn't as if Kurt was asking him out on a date or anything, but without the security of the coffee shop Kurt felt as if he were going to be naked on display for Blaine to see. Blaine visiting Kurt in his own home felt symbolically like a big deal. Kurt mentally chastised himself for being so ridiculous. On some level he knew he and Blaine were friends now. The dinners they'd got into the routine of sharing at the shop, although unplanned, had grown to be quite special to Kurt. Whilst Blaine obviously chose to join him, Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same way about them.

Blaine coming to work at the coffee shop had been an awakening for Kurt. He was like a breath of fresh air amongst the monotony of everyday life. Whilst Blaine had impeccable manners and charm, it was more than that - Kurt really felt they had a connection. Kurt knew he wasn't an easy person to work for, but along had come Blaine and slotted right in - making Kurt feel like they had always meant to be. Kurt couldn't be sure, but sometimes it seemed to him that Blaine felt it too.

Rachel had been keen for Kurt to invite Blaine over, threatening to come in the shop and ask him herself if he didn't. Kurt wasn't going to have that though - although she meant well, Rachel wasn't always the most subtle of people. She had made it clear to him in no uncertain terms that she thought Blaine was perfect for Kurt. "He's just what you need Kurt. I haven't seen you this happy in ages," she'd enthused. In fact, Kurt couldn't know for certain, but he wouldn't be surprised if Rachel hadn't orchestrated this whole dinner around getting him and Blaine together.

Kurt had looked from the kitchen doorway at the adorable curly haired man with the gorgeous smile that could light up the whole room, and realised that if Blaine turned him down, a little piece of him might just die inside. So when Blaine accepted his invitation, giving Kurt a huge smile as he accepted, Kurt could do nothing but smile back.

Maybe, just maybe when Rachel texted Kurt later to see if Blaine was coming over that night, Kurt's heart might have been soaring as he tapped a reply into his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine started to tidy up his sheet music sprawled across the top of the piano, carefully putting the pages in order. Despite first impressions, Blaine was actually meticulously tidy with basically everything he owned, but especially with his music. Often people assumed that because he had this wild curly hair that his whole life would be as haphazard as his hair.

Having neatly put his music into his messenger bag, Blaine made his way to the restrooms. He could hear his own breathing above his footsteps. He knew he was one level below panicking. He was going to Kurt's apartment..he was going to Kurt's apartment.. Oh. My. God.

Blaine splashed water on his face, calming himself down a little. He could do this. Christ..he could sing on a stage in front of a few hundred people, so yeah..he could do this. He peeled off his T-shirt, fishing the spare shirt he'd brought with him out of his bag. He'd chosen a black fitted long sleeve shirt, which looked smart enough with his snug fitting jeans, without being too dressy.

One final touch and he'd be done Blaine thought, grabbing a small pot of hair gel out of the front pocket of his bag. When he'd been in high school he'd worn copious amounts of hair gel on his hair, embarrassed of his curls, but these days he kind of liked them. However, sometimes they just needed taming a bit. Blaine ran a small amount of gel through his hair, making his hair look neat, but still curly. It would have to do.

Exiting the college, Blaine took out his phone to call Kurt. With his finger poised over the call button, he looked up to see Kurt standing over to one side of the main entrance. Blaine took in Kurt's black tight, oh so tight jeans, white shirt and white calf length boots. he truly looked amazing. "Oh my god! Kurt! What are you doing here?" Could Kurt hear his heart beating out of his chest?

Kurt smirked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Thought I'd surprise you."

"You certainly did that," Blaine laughed, fighting himself not to look at Kurt's long legs in those jeans. "How did you know what time.."

"I kind of worked it out, assuming you were rehearsing the same time as other evenings of course." Kurt moved alongside Blaine. "I really wasn't stalking you...the girls have taken over dinner, and I thought some fresh air would be good - they're both lovely, but can be quite intense, especially when they get together...well you've already met Rachel so I'm sure you can imagine.."

"Mmm..I know what you mean.. But they sound like good friends to have." They set off at a slow pace, bumping arms every few steps as they walked along. "My 'straight' male friends are almost as bad. If they spent as much time worrying about their own personal relationships as they do about mine..." Blaine tailed off, "but they mean well."

Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's description of his friends. " I can imagine - there's something about you though that makes you look like you need taking care of.."

"What do you mean?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, smiling at Kurt in a way that had him thinking Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, you know, puppy eyes.. And all that.." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling broadly at him. "Do you have a boyfriend Blaine?" Kurt then asked him, without meaning to.

"No.. You?"

"No."

"Good." Blaine hadn't meant to say that either.

"Good?"

"Good," Blaine whispered . "I mean, well I don't mean it's good you haven't got a boyfriend... Actually I've no idea what I'm talking about - I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Kurt huffed a small laugh, "don't worry. I understand what you mean - and for the record, I didn't even mean to ask about the boyfriend thing - it just sort of came out." They both chuckled at their idiotic behaviour.

"I think we both just need to relax a bit," Blaine commented, still cringing at what he'd said.

"You'll be pleased to know we're almost here," Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand to steer him towards the entrance way of a large converted building. "Welcome to my home sweet home!"

It was only when they were standing outside the big sliding door of Kurt's loft apartment that Blaine realised Kurt still had hold of his hand.

Blaine didn't know what he'd been expecting Kurt and Rachel's apartment to be like, but he certainly hadn't expected what he saw when Kurt slid the huge door open. The loft space was enormous - skilfully separated into areas by curtains and carefully placed furniture. It was rustic, in an original and creative sort of way.

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine said softly, gazing around the apartment in wonder. "I knew you wouldn't just live somewhere ordinary, but this...wow!""

Kurt smiled, "It's taken a while to get it right, but we love it here. You should have seen it when we first moved in, it was just one big empty room."

Blaine pulled out the bottle of wine that he'd thought to put in his bag before he'd left home earlier. "I'd better go and say 'hi' to Rachel," Blaine gestured with the bottle he was holding.

They walked over to the kitchen area where Rachel and another girl were busy bustling about, laughing and joking with each other. "Hey! Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed having spotted the boys and coming to give him one of her famous hugs. Blaine was ready for her this time, hugging her back and passing Kurt the bottle of wine at the same time. "Welcome to our home," she gushed.

"It's very kind of you to invite me Rachel," Blaine said smoothly. "You and Kurt have a lovely apartment here, I'm quite envious...and I have to say dinner smells delicious too.."

"Rachel smiled excitedly, "please meet our friend Santana," Rachel turned to introduce the girl Blaine had previously spotted helping Rachel in the kitchen - a stunning Latino girl, somewhat taller than Rachel and certainly very striking. Her long dark wavy hair was swept back off her face in a ponytail, giving her an air of crisp efficiency.

Blaine moved to greet Santana with a handshake, as Rachel moved to one side. "Blaine," Blaine offered, "pleased to meet you.."

"Blaine Anderson," Santana paused as she took Blaine's offered hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her use of his surname. "Blaine Anderson, singer/songwriter extraordinaire," she smiled at him broadly.

"You know Blaine?" Kurt questioned approaching them both.

"Oh, I've been to listen to Blaine sing at 'Lionel's' many times, usually Friday or Saturday evenings," Santana continued. "He's a great singer, with a perfect mixture of his own work and covers.. And a stunning voice." Santana looked at Blaine as she answered Kurt's question.

Blaine blushed at what Santana was saying about him. It was nice to have compliments about his singing, but this was so intense it was making him feel a little uncomfortable. "Thanks," he managed to say, feeling self conscious as Santana continued to look at him.

Kurt and Rachel both looked shocked when Santana began raving about Blaine's singing. He must be good - Santana rarely complemented anyone's performing. Her form of complimenting, usually took the route of her not being rude about someone. Usually if she didn't have anything bad to say, you know she must have liked the performance.

"You should do more of your own songs, you know." Santana said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I'd like to, but I feel like I have to do more songs everyone knows, and just throw in a few of my own here and there..but I will bear it in mind," Blaine smiled.

Kurt watched Blaine talking to Santana. Just how was he so perfect? Here was this sweet sweet guy who was one of the kindest people Kurt had ever met. He was obviously very talented, yet adoringly modest with it. Kurt just wanted to hug him.

Dinner went off without a hitch. In his observations of Blaine at work, Kurt had noticed his ability to get on with everyone. He had an old fashioned charm about him which seemed to appeal to both male and female customers. It was nothing over the top, just politeness and of course a smile that could light up a room.

Blaine's ability to socialise with ease didn't stop with work. He was a perfect guest, genuinely seeming interested in everything everyone had to say. He managed to ask all the right questions, quipping in with relevant tales of his own, and it helped that whilst he hadn't attended the same glee club as Kurt, Rachel and Santana he was still familiar with it, having been in his own school glee club.

Kurt had brought cheesecake he'd made for the shop for dessert which they had with coffee. After that Kurt and Blaine offered to do the washing up, as the girls had made the dinner. The wine they'd had with dinner had loosened them up a bit, and they both revealed a little bit more of themselves to each other. Kurt told Blaine that since coming to New York he'd had two serious relationships, and in both cases had ended up getting his heart broken. "The trouble is I'm just a stupid romantic, and not everyone sees relationships the same way."

"Wanting romance isn't stupid Kurt," Blaine had said kindly. "One night hook ups definitely aren't my thing either. I love the idea of romantic gestures, especially with someone else who feels the same way."

"The trouble is," Kurt had lamented, "once you've had your heart broken a couple of times, you stop letting people in - not being able to stand the thought of it happening again."

"You mustn't loose faith Kurt," Blaine commented, "there's someone out there who will want the same as you. It's just waiting for the right person to come along. I've had my heart broken too by someone who just didn't see our relationship in the same way I did...but I haven't given up hope in finding the right person for me..."

"For the love of God," a voice came from nearby. They both turned around to see Santana leaning on the kitchen counter. "I've only heard part of your conversation, but are you two really that oblivious?" It was a rhetorical question really, which was just as well as both Kurt and Blaine stared at Santana in silence. "Anyway," she continued without waiting for either of them to speak, "I've just come to tell you that Rachel and I are heading out. There's a girl I've been on a few dates with who works in a bar not far from here. I want to introduce her to Rachel - once Rachel starts her show she won't be free in the evenings, so I thought I'd take the opportunity..."

Santana turned to leave, adding, "oh Blaine, Rachel's keen to hear you sing. Hope it's okay if I bring her on Friday night... And Kurt too if he's free. I'm sure he'd like to come and hear you sing." She looked at Kurt questioningly.

"I'd love to come," Kurt said softly, looking over at Blaine. "If that's okay with you Blaine..."

"Love you to come..." Blaine whispered. Santana smiled to herself as she wandered away from the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked after they'd finished tidying the kitchen. "You can choose.."

"Oh maybe, you should choose, Kurt. I'm not sure what you'll think of my taste in movies. They tend to be weepy romantic films, with quite a few Disney favourites thrown in there too.."

Kurt huffed. "If I tell you that my favourite movies are The Notebook and Moulin Rouge..oh and that I know virtually the words of Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tangled to name just a few Disney movies..what would you say now."

"I'd say Kurt Hummel, that you have excellent taste in films. You're obviously a man after my own heart!"

"Blaine." Kurt said carefully, moving to sit near Blaine on the couch, twisting slightly to look at him.

"Mmm?" Blaine was shaken from his visions of he and Kurt watching movies together. He looked over at Kurt, drawn in to his bright blue eyes. "Sorry Kurt. Yes?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Blaine wasn't sure, but did Kurt look nervous? Kurt hesitated.

Blaine desperately wanted to grab Kurt's hand. He was slowly realising that he was powerless to resist his attraction to Kurt. He wasn't even sure he wanted to fight it anymore. Kurt was just the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen.. Blaine reached over and covered Kurt's hand with his own, rubbing his thumb gently over Kurt's knuckles. "Talk to me Kurt.."

"Rachel's given me a couple of tickets for one of her preview shows at the beginning of next week," Kurt began, "I was wondering, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh I'd been meaning to ask her when her show was starting. I'd love to come..with you."

"Just to be clear, Blaine...I'm asking you out on a date." Kurt paused. "If that's not something you want I completely understand. The ticket's still yours." Kurt's heart was beating so hard in his chest he could scarcely breathe. "The day you walked into my shop asking for a job..it's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Blaine's head was spinning, his stomach was flip-flopping, his heart felt like it was beating outside of his chest. "Kurt. I'd love to come..as your date." Blaine couldn't believe Kurt maybe felt the same way as he did. There'd been signs of course, but Blaine hadn't dared to hope..

Blaine knew what a big thing this was for Kurt from the previous conversation they'd had, and he wanted to reassure him that this was important for him too. "Kurt," Blaine made sure to look Kurt right in the eyes. "This means so much...it's definitely something I would love." Blaine gave a nervous laugh. "I hope I'm not freaking you out.."

Kurt shook his head. "No, never," he whispered.

"Good."

"We'll have a great time," Kurt smiled. "Now, do you still want to watch that movie? Or maybe just coffee?"

"Maybe just coffee. I've got work in the morning and I've got this terrible boss.."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine couldn't quite pinpoint his emotions as he busied himself at work the morning after his dinner at Kurt's apartment. All he knew was he felt happy. He'd been absolutely exhausted when he'd arrived back at his own apartment last night, which luckily meant he'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, basking in the afterglow of knowing he was going to be going on a date with Kurt Hummel. That and the memory of the small, but sweet chaste kiss they'd shared when they had said goodbye at Kurt's apartment door, Kurt's slender hand cupping Blaine's cheek as their lips met.

When he'd woken this morning, as well as waves of euphoria washing over him, nerves were also setting in. Last night had been perfect - and now Blaine had to go to work and see Kurt again - in fact in less than hour. He hoped things wouldn't feel awkward between them. All he had to do was to go to work and be himself. He and Kurt had become good friends over the weeks so it should be easy...except now there was an anticipation of possible things to come...wonderful things... Horrified, Blaine realised he'd been absentmindedly stroking himself while letting his mind wander onto 'possible things to come'. His early morning erection had quickly turned into something that didn't seem like it was going to go by itself. This was not a good thing just 45 minutes before he had to see Kurt.

After just a moment's hesitation, and a vision of Kurt in the jeans he'd worn the night before flashing before him, Blaine gave in with a loud sigh and slipped his hand down the front of his pyjama pants. Even in private Blaine was usually too much of a gentleman to start jerking himself off, but then along came Kurt, sending him off on a wonderful, unfamiliar path. He sighed again, laying back, staring at the ceiling, grasping his aching cock in his fist. He groaned loudly as he began moving his hand, thanking god that he lived alone at the moment. Just as he got himself into a steady rhythm his phone began to ring beside his bed. He nearly didn't answer it, and in hindsight maybe he shouldn't have...

He blindly grabbed his phone. "Hi," he breathed, as he clumsily accepted the call.

"Blaine. It's Kurt."

'Shit' he thought. He hadn't even got out of bed and the day was already going wildly wrong. "Kurt. Hi," Blaine said trying to keep his voice steady, slowing his hand down as much as he was able to. That didn't really help he quickly realised, as slowing down magnified every sensation, making him curl his toes into the mattress. He gave a small groan at the heightened sensations coupled with the irony of it being Kurt on the phone.

"Are you okay Blaine?...you sound a little odd..."

"Fine.. Yes..Fine.." Blaine panted.

He felt Kurt hesitate slightly. "Okay...Look I'm sorry if it's a bad time, but I was wondering if you could call in to the pharmacy for me before you come in to work this morning. I can feel a headache starting, and I want to take something for it before it gets too bad. If you can't don't worry, but I thought it might be easier.."

"Okay.. No..prob..lem." Blaine stuttered, bucking his hips. He really wasn't going to last much longer. He just wished Kurt would end the call quickly.

"Thanks so much. I think I'm just a bit tense. Nothing that a good massage wouldn't sort out but for now medication will have to do." Kurt laughed.

That was it. Naked Blaine giving naked Kurt the massage of his life was all he could see in his head, and he somehow managed to squeak out a goodbye to Kurt and end the call, before coming hard over his fist.

If Kurt had thought anything about the peculiar nature of their phone call this morning, he luckily didn't mention it when Blaine arrived at the shop. Blaine was still cringing at the recent memory, blushing each time he thought of it.

Kurt had kissed him lightly on the cheek when he handed him the pills he'd got at the pharmacy, thanking him profusely. But apart from that everything seemed the same as ever. It was a strange feeling, the knowledge that he was kind of promised to Kurt for their date next week.

They maybe shared a few more light touches and smiles than they would have done before, and Blaine realised that if Kurt caught Blaine watching him he didn't have to pretend he wasn't anymore. They hadn't even been on a date yet, and already Blaine could tell this felt so right, his stomach swooping whenever he remembered Rachel's show next week.

Later that day when Blaine was rehearsing in the college practice room, fine tuning his set list for his next performance at the bar, Blaine remembered with a gulp that Kurt, Rachel and Santana were all coming to watch him perform tomorrow night. In the excitement of Kurt asking him out it had slipped his mind.

Supposing Kurt hated his performance on Friday, Blaine worried. Kurt loved musicals, especially big Broadway numbers. What would he think of Blaine's set - most of which was probably classed as romantic slushy ballads. He'd probably think the songs Blaine had written himself were rubbish too - a couple of them written years ago when Blaine was in high school. Kurt was a graduate from NYADA who would know quality when he heard it for heaven's sake, and half the time Blaine probably just sounded like a school boy singing in his bedroom at home.

Blaine knew he had a tendency to worry. Since knowing Kurt he seemed to find a lot to worry about, every worry involving Kurt. He honestly couldn't imagine what he used to worry about before Kurt. His worrying was more of the nature of what Kurt would think about everything Blaine basically did and everything Blaine basically said. He knew he was being ridiculous as Kurt seemed to like everything he did and said, but Blaine couldn't help it. In fact Blaine couldn't help a lot of things around Kurt, and he was loving feeling slightly out of control when they were around each other.

Blaine hoped that Kurt wasn't fed up with Blaine calling in to the shop to see him on his way home from college all the time. Even though Blaine had his doubts, it was like a magnetic pull that he had no control over. No amount of worrying could stop him from pushing the shop door open on his way home, and heading into the comforting haven he now knew and loved so much. And then of course as soon as he saw Kurt, any doubts drifted away completely as he was greeted with the kindest smile that Blaine had noticed was reserved only for him.

Blaine methodically chopped up salad while Kurt prepared the rest of their dinner. "I hope you don't feel like you have to come to watch me tomorrow night." Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened and a range of emotions flashed across his face. Blaine could sense the disappointment Kurt obviously felt, and Blaine immediately regretted what he'd said, but it was too late to take the words back now.

"It was just that Santana kind of ramrodded you into it, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to come." Blaine tried to back track slightly.

"I want to come. Definitely. Unless...you prefer I don't." Kurt smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Blaine noticed of course, and suddenly felt sick.

"Yes..no." Blaine took a deep breath. "I mean..yes I would love you to come. The 'no' was I'd not prefer you not to come." Blaine sighed, lowering his voice slightly, "it might not be your sort of music though.."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Really Blaine! Do you really think that. I know I'll love it - music has been my life for years, and not just the type of music I sing myself...plus I know I'll love it, because ..well because it's you."

"I'm just being silly," Blaine huffed. "Please just ignore me..of course I want you there. It just may not be as exciting as you think it's going to be."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, pulling him in for a hug. "You're right about one thing," Kurt said quietly, close to Blaine's ear, " you are bring silly... And anyway, who says I want exciting?"

Laid back on his bed later that night, Blaine thought about Kurt. They'd had a good evening tonight, after Blaine's initial act of stupidity anyway. Normally Blaine would text Kurt a few night time texts, but at the last minute thought he'd give him a 'goodnight' call instead. Blaine was just about to give up after hearing the phone ringing his end for quite a while. He'd come to the conclusion Kurt must either be asleep or busy - perhaps he'd text after all - when he heard a breathy 'hello' from Kurt's end.

"Sorry if it's a bad time Kurt."

"It's fine." Kurt sounded more relaxed. "It's nice to hear from you.."

"I know we sort of covered it earlier, but I wanted you to know how much I do want you to come to watch me tomorrow. I just feel bad for thinking you were going to come because you felt you had to, when I'm not sure that's what I did really think..."

Kurt was quiet as he listened to Blaine's ramblings, something he often did when he was nervous Kurt had noticed. Kurt spoke after a short pause. "How much Blaine ?" He spoke slowly. " How much to you want me to come?" Blaine could feel Kurt smiling teasingly into the phone.

"Alot." Blaine sighed, "really alot." Blaine could hear Kurt breathing. "Were you asleep?" he asked hesitating slightly. " I thought I may have woken you up."

"No, I was awake...although I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up. I was literally about to step in the shower. Really literally about to." Kurt's voice seemed to lower an octave.

"Oh.." Blaine guessed Kurt may be naked. Visions clouded his mind. "Sorry," Blaine breathed down the phone, images of the shower hitting the taut body that Blaine imagined Kurt hid underneath his clothes, flashing before him. "I'll let you get back to it..back to your shower.." Blaine strained to sound normal.

"Blaine. It's fine. Talk to me."

"Oh, uh.. What are you doing now?"

"Just lying on my bed Blaine. Talking to you.. Mind you it's getting a little cold, considering my clothes, or lack of..."

There it was again. Blaine gently stroked himself through his thin boxers. He groaned inwardly, hoping Kurt couldn't tell what he was doing. Even though he knew this wasn't a sensible thing to be doing while he was still on the phone, he couldn't stop - didn't want to stop.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked knowingly. Then he paused for a few moments. "I wish you were here with me, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Ahh," Blaine sighed loudly, no longer caring as he reached inside his boxers, groaning as he ran his hand rapidly up and down his shaft. "Kurt!..Kurt! Please."

"Blaine... Is this what you were doing when I was on the phone to you this morning?"

"Y..es. Oh y..es," Blaine whispered.

"Fuck. Fuck... I wish.. I..was...with..you..now," Kurt stuccatoed, as he pumped his own cock firmly, envisioning what Blaine must be doing to be whimpering on the other end of the phone. "What do you want me...to do for you?"

Blaine groaned deeply, picking up pace with his fist. "Touch me..touch me Kurt."

"Touch yourself for me, Blaine," Kurt panted. They both chanted each other's name, too far gone to be embarrassed. "Come for me Blaine," Kurt cried out. Blaine obliged, with a slow drawn out groan.

Hearing Blaine, Kurt followed suit, just managing not to cry out to Blaine how in love with him he was.

They both chuckled as they came down from their highs. "Wow," Kurt giggled.

"Yes. Wow...I don't know how I'm going to face you in the morning, after..after that" Blaine blushed to himself.

"Blaine. Please don't feel like that. That was ..that was special. It's just you and me...and we need never be embarrassed with each other," Kurt soothed.

"Okay.." Blaine huffed. "Just... Well.. Does that tell you how much I want you to come and watch my performance tomorrow?"

Kurt laughed loudly. "I think it does. Although you might have to tell me again sometime.."

Blaine was pretty thankful the shop was busy when he arrived for work the next morning, as he had no idea what he was going to say to Kurt. If Blaine had felt embarrassed about turning up for work fresh from jerking himself off thinking of his boss the day before, it was nothing compared to how he was feeling this morning.

He and Kurt worked comfortably around each other for the first hour or so, coping with the early morning rush. Without any warning, the rush was over and the shop was empty. Blaine didn't have a chance to think before Kurt was there behind him, circling his waist with his arms. He brushed his lips against Blaine's neck before speaking. "Blaine...thank you for last night. I know you're probably embarrassed..."

Blaine huffed.

"And maybe so am I if I think hard enough about it...but it was so good..."

"It was good," Blaine conceded. "It's just..well we haven't even been on our first date yet. Should we even be doing that kind of thing? It's not something I've ever done before." Blaine whispered the last part.

"Me neither," Kurt said quietly. "But..I loved it."

Blaine was slowly realising that a relationship with Kurt was going to be something different to any relationship he'd had before. Thoughts of Kurt already occupied his every waking moment and no matter how much Blaine saw of him, it never seemed enough. In the past he'd had boyfriends that he'd dated a couple of times a week, and while it had all been lovely at the time, he'd never experienced the intense craving he felt with Kurt. It was he who'd phone Kurt last night, only a short time after having dinner with him at the shop - and that was only a few hours after having worked with him all morning...Blaine Anderson was pretty much in love with Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, Kurt still pressed close behind him. Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I loved it too...so much.."

Surprisingly Blaine didn't feel nervous as he prepared to go on stage at 'Lionel's' that night. He probably should be, after all not only were Kurt, Rachel and Santana here to watch him, but Sam, Nick and Jeff were in the audience too. Blaine was going to have to introduce them, he knew, and going by the opinions they already had about Kurt he wasn't looking forward to it. Kurt was everything to Blaine, and his friends needed to get to know the man who meant the world to him. Once they saw the 'real' Kurt, he was pretty sure they'd all get along fine, but he wasn't looking forward to the initial introductions.

The bar was busy tonight, Blaine noticed, but he'd already seen where Kurt was sitting. Each time he looked up at him during his performance, Kurt would be looking right at him, drinking him in. Blaine dedicated his last song of the night to Kurt, one of his own compositions, suddenly not sure if they were 'boyfriends' so instead calling Kurt a 'special friend'. Blaine was pretty sure that having phone sex with someone made them more than just friends. Blaine didn't care, Kurt was just Kurt, and he was his. They looked at each other through the whole of Blaine's final number, never breaking eye contact. This song was for Kurt, and as far as Blaine was concerned he could have been the only person in the room.

As soon as Blaine left the stage he knew where he was going. Kurt stood as he saw Blaine approaching the table, crashing their mouths together as soon as they were close enough, and kissing him hard. This was the first time they had done anything but a few polite chaste kisses, and all the sexual tension poured into the kiss, regardless of who was watching. Kurt begged for entry with his tongue, Blaine eagerly obliging, his whole body thrumming.

When they eventually remembered they weren't alone, and reluctantly pulled away from each other, they kept their faces close for a few more moments. Kurt just wanted to tell Blaine how amazing his performance had been and how amazing he was, before they had to socialise with everyone else. "Please Blaine... Come home with me tonight.. Please," Kurt breathed. The words weren't what he'd planned on saying, but everything he wanted.

"Yes," Blaine whispered without hesitation, "yes, I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

_(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It is also posted on scarves and coffee, and this chapter brings it up to date with where it is up to on there. I also have another story on it-could-happen (pen name : morethanwords) and hope to post that story on here at some point. Thank you for reading. X)_

"Please Blaine... Come home with me tonight.. Please," Kurt breathed. The words weren't what he'd planned on saying, but everything he wanted.

"Yes," Blaine whispered without hesitation, "yes, I'd love to."

The first thing Blaine noticed as he eventually pulled away from Kurt was the confused faces of Sam, Jeff and Nick all looking at him. He'd completely forgotten they were here.

"Um, guys," Blaine said brightly, sounding alot more put together than he felt, "let me introduce my amazing boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine silently hoped they were definitely 'boyfriends' now after the kiss they'd shared. He reached for Kurt's hand, squeezing it gently. "I know you probably recognise him from his coffee shop, but I don't think you've been properly introduced."

Blaine's college friends hadn't said a word at this point. They were still looking at Blaine incredulously as he spoke. "Kurt. These are three of my oldest friends, Sam, Nick and Jeff." Blaine gestured to each of them as he told Kurt their names. We were at high school together, and then were all lucky enough to get into NYADA."

Kurt smiled at the shocked boys, trying hard not to look as scared as he felt at the glares he was getting. "It's good to meet you all. You're all part of the band that's just got the regular gig at that great new bar, right?"

Sam was the first to break out of their silence. "Yeah that's us. We were really lucky to get that gig.. It's only once a week at the moment, but it's a start," he stated, with a slightly wary smile. "Um, it's good to meet you too..Kurt." Sam held out his hand to shake hands with Kurt, "Blaine's spoken of you.. But I hadn't realised you two were an 'item'..."

Kurt looked coyly at Blaine, his heart rate rapidly speeding up, before turning back to Sam, "..It's quite a new thing for us, actually.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand, still looking at Sam.

Blaine was relieved Kurt was tactful enough not to tell his friends that their 'new' relationship was actually only about five minutes old. After all, they may have only shared their first proper kiss a few minutes before, but the sexual tension between them had been building, basically since he first started working at the coffee shop, and as for their phone call last night.. Blaine's stomach swooped at the memory, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter as he recalled crying out for Kurt to touch him. Kurt gave Blaine a quick sideways glance, feeling the squeeze on his hand, noticing Blaine looking a little flushed, and decided to bring his present conversation to a close.

Kurt quickly gave Nick and Jeff a courteous greeting, promising they'd return and talk more when he and Blaine had got themselves a drink. Blaine gave them all a small wave, saying, "see you in a minute guys," as he and Kurt headed off towards the bar.

Kurt had spent most of the day with a half hard erection, unable to get his and Blaine's phone call out of his head, and after their conversation at the shop this morning he was pretty sure that Blaine felt the same. Now, on top of everything, they'd virtually made out in a bar full of people and ideally he and Blaine just needed some time alone. Much as he loved his friends, and he was sure Blaine loved his own friends, they just needed some time to themselves.

"You were amazing up there," Kurt told Blaine as they waited to be served at the bar. He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Really good.." He laughed lowly, "I'm sure you know how much I loved it..and I know we need to be sociable for a bit longer, but I really want us to get away from here so I can tell you some more how much I loved it."

Blaine smiled broadly, drinking in Kurt's bright blue eyes. "I'm glad you liked it Kurt. I wasn't sure if it'd be your sort of thing, but.."

"It was perfect," Kurt interrupted, tilting Blaine's chin up towards him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "As is kissing you..and now I've discovered it I can't stop," he smiled.

Kurt ordered their drinks as the bartender came over to them. After he'd paid, swatting Blaine's hand away as he tried to get out his own wallet, he glanced over to where Blaine's friends were chatting. "I don't think your friends trust me," Kurt said quietly, turning back to Blaine. "I'm sure I'm not being paranoid.."

"They are quite protective of me, you know, with my parents not being all that supportive and stuff, plus," Blaine gave a small chuckle, "Kurt Hummel, you do have a bit of a reputation that goes before you.."

"Mmm, I am aware," Kurt acknowledged, blushing. "It's not something I'm proud of." Kurt pulled Blaine in closer looping his arm round Blaine's waist. "But really, I'd honestly never hurt you, and they need to know that. I mean, it's good that they're looking out for you, but you've nothing to worry about..I swear."

"They don't know you like I do," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "But when they do...they'll be fine." Blaine paused momentarily, worrying his lip. "Kurt. When you said about going back to your apartment with you tonight... I'd love to of course.." Blaine looked down. "..It's just that I'm not as experienced as some people..." he whispered. "I know that's ridiculous at my age, but I haven't had alot of boyfriends.."

"Of course I meant it, if you'd like to, that is..." Kurt said softly. "Blaine.. Even if we just talk..Rachel's staying at Santana's tonight...it'll just give us a bit of time on our own. No expectations," he added.

Blaine looked up at Kurt under his long lashes. "It's been a while since..well since I've been in any type of relationship. I'm definitely not a virgin, but it has to mean something before.."

"Blaine, it's fine. I promise you we're on the same page," Kurt assured him. "We don't need to rush into anything...I just want an excuse to spend more time with you, if that's what you'd like too." Kurt played with a small curl of hair that had sprung up from Blaine's hair, as he spoke.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, speaking quietly as he did so. "It doesn't mean I don't want to do anything..because I do. I'm just not the sort of guy who... Uh you know...oh god .." Blaine sighed in despair as sensible conversation failed him. "Oh why you'd think a dork like me would ever go around behaving like a stud, not that I'd even want to.." Blaine took a breath. "I want to do everything with you Kurt..I'm just not sure I'm ready yet... I think that's what I'm trying to say."

Kurt chuckled quietly at Blaine's ramblings. "I love it when you're nervous," he said close to Blaine's ear. "You really are adorable...and I promise you we really are on the same page with everything."

"Now," Kurt continued, "we should go and be sociable for a while before we leave." He gave Blaine a slow languid kiss, leaving Blaine feeling dizzy with happiness, as they picked up their drinks and headed back to their friends.

They were surprised to notice that Santana and Rachel were laughing and chatting with Sam, Nick and Jeff. They all looked like they'd been friends for years. Blaine laughed, "I don't think they need us,

"Well, that's a relief." kurt smiled. "At least it'll save any more awkward introductions, and trust me I've had enough of those for one evening."

Rachel broke from the small group as she spotted Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, you were fantastic." She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but Santana and I introduced ourselves to your friends." She laughed lightly not waiting for Blaine to answer. "It turns out, Santana went to see their band play just last week..that's what comes of writing for a New York lifestyle magazine, I guess. She obviously has to have her ear to the ground.." She laughed again. "Oh, and," she lowered her voice, "I'm so pleased to see you two have got your act together at last."

It turned out that Rachel and Santana had done such a good job of singing Blaine's praises, and explaining about their friendship with both Kurt and Blaine, that most of Blaine's friends' doubts seemed to have been lifted. By the time Kurt and Blaine had joined the rest of the group, Santana had arranged to go and see the band again, promising to drag Blaine and Kurt along for company. Unfortunately Rachel wouldn't be able to come as performances were due to start for her show soon. Santana had suggested she do an article on the band, in the 'what's new in New York' section of her magazine, and the boys were delighted, grateful for some publicity for their band.

They all stayed talking for another hour or so, everyone firmly of the opinion that none of the other performances that had come on after Blaine were anywhere near as good as his. Blaine felt heady with the way the evening had gone - so many good things had happened. He was pretty much overwhelmed by the compliments that everyone had made about his singing. He was also happy to see that Nick and Jeff were getting on well with Kurt, and although he knew all three of his friends probably still had some reservations that they'd be sure to mention when they got him on his own, this was more than he could have hoped for for a first meeting.

The best bit of the evening for Blaine though was that his relationship with Kurt seemed to have moved on to a whole new level. First there was the kiss. And then, Oh my god. He was going home with Kurt tonight. He wanted to share everything with Kurt at some point, but even if they only kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms tonight, he would die a happy man.

Now, as Blaine watched Kurt, Rachel and Santana integrating with his friends, he realised that his and Kurt's lives were slowly and surely becoming intertwined, and if that didn't give him a great feeling..he just knew this was something that he wanted for a long time to come.

Eventually Santana and Rachel had sent the two of them off into the cool night air, after Kurt and Blaine had found their way together again. They'd been drawn into another heated kissing session, and it was when they started moaning into each others' mouths that the girls had pushed them out the door, telling them to go home.

They called in to a late night diner a couple of blocks from Kurt's apartment, on the way home, buying coffee and curly fries to share. They sat opposite each other with their feet tangled together, lovingly giggling and feeding each other. They berated the coffee, both agreeing that the coffee at Kurt's shop was far superior, but they drank it all the same. Curly fries dipped in ketchup, not something Kurt would normally choose, but he would do pretty much anything for the amazing man sitting opposite him...and if it meant eating food he might not normally eat, then he'd do it.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, as he sat facing him. He could hardly believe this gorgeous, stunning man was his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't resist sliding round to Kurt's side of the table when he maybe on purpose slipped with the fry he was feeding Kurt, getting ketchup on his nose. He ignored the napkin Kurt offered him, instead leaning in to kiss the ketchup off of his nose, earning a low groan from Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, this time on the mouth, "I'm just so in love with you."

As soon as the words were out of Blaine's mouth, he wondered if he should of said them. It wasn't that he didn't mean them, he most definitely did. He just worried it was too soon to be making great declarations, but judging by Kurt's reaction he quickly realised the feeling may be mutual. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him with a force Blaine hadn't felt before, fisting his shirt as he kissed him hard. Kurt ran his thumb along Blaine's jawline, forcing him to open his mouth wider to allow his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine whined helplessly.

"I thank god every day for the fact you walked into my shop looking for a job, Blaine. You mean everything to me," Kurt told Blaine breathily as they came up for air, their foreheads pressed together. "I, um..think it's time to go.., don't you?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt mutely, his heart feeling like it was pumping outside his chest. Kurt threw some money down on the table to cover the bill, before dragging Blaine back off into the night.

Kurt slid his big apartment door closed, immediately crashing Blaine against it, kissing him fiercely. "Blaine," Kurt cried desperately, pinning Blaine's hands against the door, high above his head, leaving him whimpering as Kurt pressed his body flush against Blaine's. They kissed frantically, their tongues duelling together, Blaine almost on the tips of his toes with how high Kurt was holding his hands above his head.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, as they pulled apart, "bedroom."

Kurt breathed heavily, his eyes dark with desire."Yes...bedroom." He lowered Blaine's hands from where he still had them above his head, suddenly acutely aware of their erect cocks touching between their flush bodies. "Bedroom," Kurt said again, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him through the curtain to his bedroom area, making sure to close the curtain behind them.

Gone was the hurried frenzy of when they first came in the apartment, now replaced by slow, careful movements. Kurt stepped towards Blaine, pressing their lips together gently, which while less frantic was a hundred times more sensual. Blaine cried out Kurt's name as the sensation of the kiss thrummed through his whole body, his throbbing cock making his pants painfully tight. "Kurt," Blaine cried, as his cock rutted against Kurt's. Blaine reached to unbutton Kurt's shirt at a tortuously slow pace, running his thumb across Kurt's nipple as the shirt fell carelessly to the floor. Kurt arched into Blaine at the treatment his nipple was having, making them both gasp at the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

"Blaine," Kurt cried as Blaine moved onto his other nipple. Blaine gently mouthed it after bringing it to a peak with his thumb. "Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Oh.."

Blaine was so turned on at the noises coming from Kurt. Seeing him come undone in front of his eyes, all because of him, made Blaine want to do more and more things to Kurt to get him to make more of those beautiful noises. Blaine made quick work of his own shirt, revelling in the feeling as he pressed both their bare chests together. He ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's back, with a feathery movement. "You're beautiful, Kurt," he soothed, slipping his fingers just below the waistband of Kurt's pants at the back. The moan Kurt made was something Blaine wanted to hear again and again. Blaine repeated the action just to hear Kurt make that sexy sound, this time dipping his fingers a little deeper so he was skimming the swell of Kurt's ass.

Blaine moved to undo the button on Kurt's pants. "Is this okay?" He asked Kurt gently. "We can stop if it's not." Blaine looked down at Kurt's straining pants, strangely excited at the pre come which had soaked through to make a small wet patch near where his other hand was hovering above Kurt's zipper.

"Yes..oh...please. Oh please Blaine," Kurt begged. Blaine really could do nothing but oblige as Kurt begged so nicely, releasing the pressure on Kurt's cock as he opened his pants to reveal tightly fitted boxer briefs clearly outlining his erection. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants down over his hips, swiftly palming Kurt through his underwear before running his hands inside Kurt's boxers to caress Kurt's ass.

Blaine removed his own pants and briefs in one go, his cock springing up tall the moment it was released from its confines. Kurt groaned at the sight of Blaine, desperate to touch his own cock. He palmed himself a couple of times before slipping his hand inside his briefs. "No," Blaine said gently, slipping Kurt's underwear off, and moving him to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of Kurt. " I think that's for me to do...is it okay if I touch you?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "God, yes." Blaine grasped Kurt's cock in his fist, running his thumb over the slit, Kurt unable to stop himself thrusting into Blaine's welcoming hand. Kurt moaned long and loud as Blaine repeated the action several times.

"My god, that's so sexy," Blaine sighed as he began to run his hand expertly up and down Kurt's shaft, his own cock throbbing.

Kurt tilted his face up to capture Blaine's lips, both of them moaning into the kiss. "Can I touch..you as well?" Kurt asked, his voice hitching.

Oh. "Please...yes...Kurt, touch me," Blaine breathed. "Please."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Kurt smiled. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but his cock wasn't really allowing it. Kurt moved to the middle of the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide. Blaine crawled over towards him, not being able to resist kissing the tip of his cock before getting himself into position.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine giggled nervously, as he sat facing Kurt between Kurt's spread legs, sitting with his own legs over Kurt's thighs and hooking them round the back of Kurt. They laughed at their antics, stopping abruptly as the tips of their cocks touched as they shuffled to get into position. Kurt touched Blaine first in their new position, cradling his balls in one hand and running his hand up and down the full length of Blaine's cock with his other hand. "Kurt," Blaine cried out, gripping Kurt's shoulder for support. He desperately hoped he wasn't going to come before they'd even got started, it was just that the sight of Kurt, erect and wanting, and taking him in hand, was almost too much to take. Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock, giving a small twist of his wrist on each up stroke, causing Kurt's thighs to clench shakily.

Blaine could hear moaning. He had no idea if it was him..he could barely remember his own name. The only thing he could think of was the name he wanted to cry out. "I want to see your face when you come," Blaine panted, speeding up his hand on Kurt's cock, and staring darkly into Kurt's equally lustful eyes. Kurt sped up his fist on Blaine's cock, matching Blaine's speed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...oh Kurt..oh god Kurt," Blaine cried out, teetering on the edge, trying to wait for Kurt so they could come together. Kurt rolled Blaine's balls in his fingers, and Blaine, unable to stop himself, came hard into Kurt's waiting hand, chanting Kurt's name. Kurt followed quickly after, at the sight of Blaine spilling over, desperately crying out for Blaine.

They stared in wide eyed adoration of each other as they both came breathily down from their orgasms. Blaine looked down at his hand which was still limply holding Kurt's softened cock, and looking back into Kurt's eyes he slowly removed his hand to languidly lick off every bit of come that had landed there. Kurt gave a long low groan, pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss. "Oh my god..that's hot.." Kurt growled, feeling his softened cock already twitching back to life. "Blaine...you make out like you're this innocent...I don't know what. Then, oh my god.."

"I just wanted to taste you..so much," Blaine smiled coyly.

"My god, Blaine. That was just so sexy...you're just so sexy.."

"Only for you." Blaine smiled, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "Only for you.."

Kurt's cock twitched again. "We should clean up. Do you want to shower?" he asked moving to reach for the box of tissues next to the bed. He grabbed a big handful, passing them over to Blaine, before getting some for himself.

"So, do you want to shower first or shall I?" Kurt questioned after they'd thrown their tissues in the bin.

Blaine leaned over, holding Kurt's wrist gently, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Cuddle first. Shower later...together." Blaine pouted.

"I suppose I could agree to that," Kurt conceded, climbing into Blaine's lap, "even if I do feel a bit gross at the moment."

Blaine lay down on the bed, pulling kurt with him to snuggle against his chest. "I think we deserve a nap after that," Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt's face. He ghosted his hands over Kurt's bare body, loving the feel of his soft pale skin. He could never have enough of this.

"Kurt?" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Mmm?" Kurt lifted his head, reaching to press his soft lips against Blaine's. Blaine held him in place, teasing Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue.

"Can we do that again?" Blaine asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my god," he smirked jokingly, "I can tell you're probably a fan of 'all nighters'. Despite initial appearances, you now seem like that type of guy."

Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt again. "Sleep first," Kurt said sleepily, snuggling back into Blaine.

"Okay.."

Blaine blinked awake, momentarily forgetting where he was. Two more blinks, and he noticed the beautiful pale, naked sleeping body that was draped over him, and his heart soared. He slowly remembered what he and Kurt had shared last night and his stomach gave a little flip of delight.

Blaine had had his heart broken quite badly when he'd first come to New York. He'd been caught up with the excitement of moving to the city of his dreams, and not being used to having handsome guys begging to take him out, he'd fallen for the first boy who'd charmed him. When, a few months later, Blaine had been unceremoniously dumped, he'd already given his heart away. It had taken him many painful months to repair himself and to mend his broken heart, and if it hadn't been for his friends, Blaine didn't think he would have survived. If it seemed as if his friends were a little over protective of him, it was with good reason. They had seen him at his lowest, and that was definitely a place where Blaine never wanted to be again.

After that Blaine had vowed never to make himself that vulnerable ever again. He would date, yes, but he would never completely give his heart away. He was a romantic, and it hurt to think that he would have to be guarded in any relationship he had. Blaine now realised that this was how it was in the adult world, and he'd learned the hard way that he had a lot of growing up to do.

Of course all this was before Kurt...and maybe, Blaine realised now, if the right person came along, there was a chance of finding real love again. Having sworn off of getting too involved with anyone again he now just wanted to wrap up his heart and give it to Kurt, without a second thought. He just knew Kurt would take good care of it.

"I can hear you thinking you know," Kurt's muffled voice brought Blaine back to reality, as he spoke into Blaine's chest.

Blaine gave a small chuckle, moving to press his lips against Kurt's. "Am I that obvious? I didn't realise you were awake."

"I think it was your brain ticking over that woke me up. What you were you thinking about?"

Blaine took a big breath. "You...you and me..you know.."

Kurt was more awake now. He moved so he was laying on his side next to Blaine, his eyes trained on Blaine's face. "And..everything okay with that?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Blaine rolled over to face him. "Perfect," he smiled. "Really good." Blaine moved closer to Kurt, leaning in for another kiss.

"M..morning breath," Kurt mumbled beneath Blaine's lips, "and we never had that shower.."

"Morning breath doesn't matter," Blaine said softly, "and as for that shower..no point."

"No point?" Kurt sounded genuinely confused at first.

"No point," Blaine repeated before kissing Kurt again, this time swirling his tongue against Kurt's, eliciting a dirty moan from Kurt as he kissed him back. Kurt arched into him as Blaine's hand glided over his body. "We'll shower after round two," Blaine said smiling against Kurt's lips.

Things were a little less relaxing when Blaine woke up for a second time that morning. Whilst the first time had probably been ridiculously early, it now felt pretty late. On top of everything there was a loud echoey banging noise ringing through the apartment. What was that noise?

As Blaine became a little more alert, he listened carefully. That noise had to be someone banging on the door. He pictured the big metal sliding door to Kurt's apartment - that must be it. In the distance he realised he could hear someone calling Kurt's name, probably a man..or perhaps a woman, actually maybe both. "Kurt!" Blaine shook the sleeping man's body. "Wake up! I think there's someone at the door...and it sounds important."

Kurt shot out of bed the instant Blaine woke him. He grabbed clothes from anywhere, finally working out what was going on. "That sounds suspiciously like..my dad." Kurt pulled on his boxers, going out near the front door to tell his dad he wouldn't be a minute. "God, has the man not heard of the phone, or even texts," Kurt mumbled as he threw on other clothes. "Sorry about this Blaine. Please help yourself to any clothes you need...but please don't stay in here." Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a quick chaste kiss on the lips, as he sat on the bed, flabbergasted at the commotion that was going on around him. "Lucky my dad's seen me with bed hair before," Kurt smirked running his fingers through his hair as he looked briefly in the mirror. With that he was gone, closing the curtain tightly behind him, leaving Blaine all alone.


End file.
